A Night with a God
by Hikari Passion
Summary: Hikari always hated gory movies, yet because of a dare, she watches one at her house, alone, with the lights off. It's a spell for disaster…but one God won't stand for it. Harvest KingxHikari fluff.


**A/N: **This is something that I decided to write after being a total wuss in my Canadian History class. Gory movies and I don't mix, so after I ran out of there like a chicken, this came along. Hopefully it's enjoyable!

**Summary: **Hikari always hated gory movies, yet because of a dare, she watches one at her house, alone, with the lights off. It's a spell for disaster…but one God won't stand for it. Harvest KingxHikari fluff.

**Rating: **K+, could be borderline T because of mentioning of gory scenes.

Enjoy!

* * *

_A Night with a God_

Hikari knew that she shouldn't be doing this from the very beginning. She always had nightmares when she watched anything bloody, horror films especially. She didn't want to seem like a baby when Luna dared her to watch the latest horror film, alone, and with the lights off, so she stupidly agreed to it. Candace tried to talk Hikari out of it, but the brunette would have nothing of it. It was probably a bad trait of hers, being so stubborn that she wouldn't listen to anyone. Everyone had to admit though, that it was a trait that had gotten her three years into the farming business.

With trembling fingers, the petite brunette flicked off her light switch. She had the movie (curtsey of Luke) in her DVD player, and even seeing the menu made her tremble and feel her stomach doing various twists and turns. Hikari didn't have the strongest stomach either…another reason that this was a bad idea. _If the Harvest King was here, he'd probably talk me out of it…_

With a sigh, the brunette changed into her pajamas which were a light orange shirt and gray jogging pants. Biting her lip, as if prolonging what she was about to do, the girl sat down onto the couch while, with her fingers trembling more than they already were, she hit play.

She buried herself into the couch as the opening began to play. The beginning was enough for Hikari to feel bile build up in her mouth. There was a lone figure in the dark, with a knife that was dripping blood. The only noise from the movie was the dripping noise and the screams of the killers' victims as he stabbed them once in the heart, ending their life. The brunette put a hand over her mouth, feeling vomit starting to pour out of her closed, pale lips.

As a man was torn in half, Hikari ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up her supper. Groaning and leaning against the bathtub, she could still hear the crying, screaming, and sounds of ripping flesh, even in the bathroom. The brunette moaned and kept herself close to the toilet in case she threw up again.

She felt something cuddle up against her lap, and, looking down, she saw her white rabbit, Powder burying her face into Hikari's pants. With a small smile, the brown eyed girl weakly lifted her hand and pat her furry companion on the head. She ran gentle strokes over her rabbit's ears which in turn caused her companion to bury her face more into the brunette's lap.

All of a sudden, however, Hikari heard the movie turn off along with mutterings of "She's so gullible." and "Whoever made her watch this will be torched."

Eyes brightening up, she recognized the voice as the Harvest King's. A little question mark appeared above her head though, because as far as she knew, the King didn't usually leave his spot on the mountain. Her saying that meant a lot, because even the Harvest Goddess told her that her brother had told Hikari more than he had ever told anyone else, even her, the god's sister.

"Hikari? Hikari?" The god's voice echoed throughout the house, worry etched into the tone. "Where are you, Hikari!"

Powder lifted her head up from her comfortable spot on Hikari's lap and proceeded to hop out of the room. Hikari was confused until seconds later, the King came into the room, glowing a bright flame red and his golden eyes dark with worry. "Hikari." he breathed out, kneeling next to her and lifting her up into his strong arms. "What in the name of the Harvest Goddess were you doing?"

Hikari giggled at that; hearing her love ask her something in the name of his sister was amusing to her. Feeling the god's thumb wipe away access vomit from her lips, she whispered, "Luna…she wanted me to watch the movie. It was a dare, but I think she was trying to get me over my fear of horror movies—"

"And who lent you the movie?" The Harvest King continued, completely ignoring what Hikari said besides the fact that Luna dared her to watch the movie (or that was the feeling the brunette was getting and she was usually right concerning her love).

"Luke…but he knew nothing of it, believe me. It did seem surprised, I'll admit that, but he didn't ask. Why would he have to ask in the first place? He'll probably have a word with Luna as well if he figures out what happened…"

A large hand went through Hikari's brown locks, causing her to sigh in content and lean her head against the fingers. "I'll definitely make things hard on this "Luna" for a few days..."

The brunette sighed, causing the god to stare at her with confused golden eyes. "Don't do that, you silly god. It was my fault that this happened in the first place. I'm too stubborn, as you and the goddess have told me plenty of times. If I know something will disturb me, I should just say no…but I didn't want to look like a baby in front of them…"

A gentle kiss was placed against the human's forehead, causing her cheeks to flush a lovely shade of pink (yet any shade looked lovely on his love, the god thought). "That doesn't matter if you look like a baby or not. You must learn to say "no" whenever something bothers you. Promise me from now on that you will."

Opening her chocolate eyes, Hikari murmured, "I promise…"

The rest of the night was spent with her and her love cuddling on the couch, ending in Hikari falling asleep and the god watching his beloved for the rest of the night.

When Hikari awoke, her love was gone, yet beside her was a note with a bright red rose next to it.

_The nights spent with you are the best nights of my eternity…_

Smiling, the brunette placed the rose into the vase that was on her nightstand next to her bed. Dating a god was hard, she admitted that…but nights like the one they spent together yesterday was enough to get her through it.

After all, it wasn't every night that you spent the night with a god.

* * *

That's the end. I apologize if there was any OOCness, but I hope I limited it. I may continue this if the interest level is high enough and my writing muse agrees with me. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
